Core C Clinical Studies Project Abstract The Clinical Studies Core is an integral component of the TPPG as it is designed to 1) To assist investigators in accessing, selecting, and recruiting asthma, CF and control subjects appropriate for various clinical trials, and to husband patient resources. 2) Assist investigators in the planning and execution of clinical trials, 3) Provide oversight and/or performance of tests and procedures, including quality control. 4) Provide oversight of collection and processing of biologic specimens, including nasal epithelial cells from brushing, exhaled breath, blood, and urine, 5) Maintain a specimen and tissue bank of samples 6) Maintain the asthma and CF databases for patients seen in the Cleveland Asthma and CF Centers for purposes of feasibility analysis, patient selection for clinical trials and studies, retrospective clinical studies, and cooperation with various national databases. 7) Facilitate the translation of discoveries made by basic science investigators into clinical investigation, including the development of outcome measures appropriate for specific studies. This Core makes available our well-characterized patient populations for clinical studies and facilitates the bench to bedside translation of ideas from our basic science laboratories. The Core-supported clinical projects also generate hypotheses that are in turn returned to basic science laboratories for more detailed investigation. The Clinical Studies Core is staffed with experienced individuals who are experts in their respective fields.